Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: At the age of ten Naruto Namikaze is banished from Konoha, so deciding to leave the Elemental Nations behind him for good he sets off for parts unknown and ends up in the land of Fiore. He joins the Fairy Tail guild and adventures ensue with his new friends and his new home, for these people will be the people that he will protect for as long as he lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people here I come with another new story and it took me some time to come up with an idea and hopefully like it. This is also going to be a crossover if you people haven't already put the pieces together doing crossovers is kind of my thing now. I honestly have no plans for the Akatsuki in this so yeah if you people are expecting the Akatsuki in the story then I'm sorry but they will not make even a cameo in this at all so for all the Akatsuki fans out there I am very sorry for that. Also for the pairing is going to be Naruto and two girls and they are Mirajane and Erza and I have separate arcs for both girls to find out about Kurama and that he is a Jinchuriki. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or having anything having to do with either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Banishment and Rescuing Wave **

It was another beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as the village was bristling with life and laughter from children and adults alike. Though today was different the acting ruler the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was out of the village on a diplomatic trip to the allied nation of Sunagakure no Sato leaving the council in charge of things and that was a bad move on his part as the council was waiting for this moment to banish a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a ten year old boy with spikey golden blond hair, tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. His destination was none other than the council chambers and the blond knew why.

The child wasn't stupid by any means; he was a genius like his father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and he knew who he was as well as his mother Kushina Uzumaki. If anything this knowledge was the most important thing he was going keep, and after four years of knowing this today was the day of his banishment and he was going to play his hand and then bow out of the spotlight.

Naruto still remembered the day he found out about his parents and his parent's house and that was when his life changed forever.

_(Flashback: four years ago)_

_We find a six year Naruto running for his life as the villagers his own people wanted him dead for no reason known to the boy. Though the higher ups knew that he was the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi and was keeping this from him so that the boy wouldn't be harmed though that plan was working like a charm right now._

"_Get back here demon I'll make you pay for what you did to my son"_

"_My husband would still be with me now if it wasn't for you killing him"_

"_You killed our Yondaime Hokage you little shit and now we want you dead"_

_The insults kept on coming as the people picked up rocks and started to chuck them at him hoping that one will hit him. Though Naruto from all his running knew the back ways around the village of Konohagakure no Sato better than a six year old should. _

_So he ran down an ally way that was fenced off and with the mob of people getting larger and larger with pissed off and drunken civilians Naruto put all his strength into his feet and jumped over the fence and ran. Though soon he knocked into a gate to a house that somehow reacted to some blood on his hands opened and taking this Naruto bolted inside the gate closing it an as the gate locked itself._

_Naruto opened the door and swiftly closed it as he could hear the mob closing it and started to shout orders to find Naruto and kill him. So thinking that the house was the safest place he could think of stayed and searched for something that might help him understand why the gate opened for him. _

_After for searching for a half an hour Naruto found a scroll on the kitchen table that said 'Naruto' this instantly got his attention. Opening the scroll he read it and his eyes get wide as saucer plates._

_Naruto,_

_I'm very sorry you had to find out about who you were in something like a scroll while your mother and I couldn't tell you upfront and personal for you. I am your father Minato Namikaze or for the people I am the Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash that slaughtered Iwagakure ninja during the third ninja war. You mother is Kushina Uzumaki a fiery redhead who loved you the moment she found out she was pregnant with you and kept on saying how she was going to train you to one day surpass me in both speed and strength. I met your mother when we were in the academy and for me it was love at first sight as I watched her from a far she continued to fill me affection that I so desperately wanted to show and after Kumogakure kidnapped her was able to finally be released. In the basement you will find the jutsu vault that I and Kushina-chan made over the years and now they are yours and I hope you will overcome all the jutsu we have to offer our special young man and know that not even for a moment did me not love you. Even if it was for an hour your mother and I finally lived our dream of being parents and you are our gift to the world._

_Love,  
Minato Namikaze_

_After reading the letter Naruto was in tears after reading the last words his father had to offer the young boy that was now his son. Naruto Namikaze now walked down into the jutsu vault and saw all the things that was left for him dozens upon dozens Elemental jutsu his father's legendary moves the __**Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu. **__He even found his mother's O-Katana made out of the strongest metals and chakra metal and also his mother's Kenjutsu style. _

_He also found his father's Taijutsu form so that he would have something half way decent thanks to him being only a child at the moment. Walking up to the bedroom he found his father's jacket and instantly whipped out a sealing scroll he grabbed from the basement and sealed it away for when he was older and worthy to wear it in pride. _

_Naruto then learned the __**Kage Bunshin **__and learned that whatever happened to the clone Naruto would learn so with that in mind Naruto knew what he had to do. After dispelling the clone Naruto made a reinforced __**Kage Bunshin**__ and made it leave the house so that the Sandaime didn't get suspicious about the young blonds location. _

_He did this almost every day he would go in his parent's house and explore for anything else that his parents might have left for him while leaving a __**Kage Bunshin **__back at his shitty apartment to do the things that the original would usually do. After a week of looking and finding nothing left Naruto went into the basement of the house and began to train and did this for four years and not even the Sandaime knew about this._

_During the long four years he eventually met the kyuubi and the two bonded into best friends and good partners as Naruto began to train with the demon's chakra and could use up to three tails without losing it and going on a rampage and leveling the entire village of Konohagakure no Sato to the ground. _

_(Flashback end)_

Now at the age of ten Naruto was by far one of the strongest people in the village as he had low Sannin chakra control, high Jounin Taijutsu, mid Sannin Ninjutsu, mid Jounin Kenjutsu, and last but not least Genjutsu he sucked at it though he could see through it and if he flared his chakra high enough he could break them with ease. So all in all the young blond was a force to be reckoned with if he was ever going to be in a fight.

Naruto finally made his way to the council chambers and knew that even though if he played his hand he would always have a few hidden aces ready to be sprung if the need arises. So taking one last breath he smirked as his second plan was going into work right now. Walking into the lion's den Naruto knew that by the end of the day he would be leaving the village that hated him and there would be nobody who would miss him at all.

(Same time: **Kage Bunshin**)

A **Kage Bunshin **of Naruto was now inside the Hokage's office in search of something's that belonged to him and he was going to get them before the end of the day. The clone was looking for the Scroll of Seals, and his inheritance that was rightfully his while his boss stalled the council before they found out seeing as his father stated that the scroll was his and now he wanted it.

"_I swear, getting in here was by far the easiest thing that could ever happen, hell I could wear a kill me orange jump suit and paint the Hokage Monument in the middle of the day and still get away from the Anbu" the clone thought._

After searching for what seemed like eternity, though in real life it was only fifteen minutes he found both and a few other things like some chakra paper even though he already knew his chakra nature was. Naruto was **Fire Release, Water Release, and Wind Release **so he had enough wind and water along with one or two fire though now seeing so many fire he grabbed them all and made some very quick copies.

The **Fire Release **Naruto only had been **Great Fireball, and Running Fire. **The ones the clone found where **Great Dragon Fire, Great Fire Annihilation, Satan Flame, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, and Beelzebub. **

"Well Might as well get the hell out of here and get back to the house" the clone said.

The clone jumped from the window and swiftly closed it and jumped from rooftop to rooftop and made it back to the Namikaze house in record time and entered and sealed all the stuff he took inside a large sealing scroll before dispelling himself though not before smirking.

(Council Chambers)

"So boy do you know why you have been summoned here" a civilian council member asked?

"Nope, but I bet you people are just dying to tell me though" Naruto said.

"SILENCE, you have been brought before us today to discuss your banishment" Homura said.

"_Why am I not surprised by this in the slightest" Naruto thought?_

"By what grounds do you banish me for" Naruto asked?

"There have been witnesses saying that you are calling upon the chakra of the kyuubi" Koharu said.

"I admit that I have indeed used the chakra of my tenant, though that is ONLY after the civilians tried to beat me within an inch of my life back when I was younger" Naruto said.

"Though you admit that you used the demon's chakra though" another civilian said.

"That isn't here nor there now is it, for the past three years I've never had to use the chakra of the kyuubi since I turn seven years old" Naruto said.

"The next account is you training to become a ninja" Homura said.

"Well no duh, I already told the Sandaime I was going to be a ninja so why shouldn't train like everyone else does like the clan children" Naruto said.

"Well demon if you looked on you'd see that they are better than you" a civilian said.

"_Are these the people you and mother had to die for father" Naruto thought?_

"So you're saying that only the special ones are allowed to train while the others are just unlucky" Naruto asked?

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be allowed to ever become stronger" the civilian said.

"On to the last charge and that is injuring Sasuke Uchiha during a spar back in the academy" Koharu said.

That was when the whole civilian and some of the Shinobi council all started to yell at Naruto wanting the blond gone and or killed just for being there. All the while Naruto was smiling inside as his banishment was going to happen.

"All in favor of banishing civilian and academy student Naruto Uzumaki say I" Homura demanded.

"The Haruno Clan says yes" Mebuki Haruno said.

"I Homura says yes" Homura said.

"I Danzo say yes" Danzo said.

"I Koharu say yes as well" Koharu said.

"The Inuzuka Clan says yes" Tsume Inuzuka said.

"The Yamanaka Clan says no" Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"The Nara Clan says no" Shikaku Nara said.

The Akimichi Clan says no" Choza Akimichi said.

"The Hyuga Clan says yes" Hiashi Hyuga said.

"Very well by order of the council you Naruto Uzumaki are sentenced to leave the village in twenty four hours or face death" Homura said.

The silence of the room after that statement was cut by a laughing Naruto and this was not a happy birthday laugh this was a something that made everyone in the council cringe. Though before anything else could happen Naruto vanished in a burst of blue flames, only to reappear not two seconds later.

"Don't worry the boss is back at his place just getting his stuff ready to go" the clone said.

Though in actuality was now in a dead sprint out of the village with all his stuff in two very big sealing scrolls attached to his back. He made another **Kage Bunshin **to break the ice to the idiots that now banished him and boy Naruto was going to enjoying seeing the faces of the people who placed harm on him when he was younger.

"The boss just wanted to let you know how disappointed his parents would be to see you now" the clone said.

"Who pray tell is that little demon related to" Tsume Inuzuka asked?

"That's an easy one all you have to do is imagine my hair longer, and my whisker marks gone" the clone said.

Instantly everyone went right to work and it was the Nara out of the group who noticed it first followed by the others and they began to sweat. The clone was now smirking at the council as they all knew now who his father was.

"That's right you idiots I'm the son of Minato Namikaze or in your words Yondaime Hokage and boy are you guys screwed" the clone said.

"Wait if your Minato-san's son then, does that mean" Tsume asked?

"Right I'm the son of your best friend Kushina Uzumaki, my parents are most likely rolling in their graves at seeing how poorly you people have fallen" the clone said.

This made everyone in the room shut up as the leaders of the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans already knew who Naruto's parents where. While the other people became white as a ghost, this was going to be bad now.

"To top it all off you lost the last Uzumaki and Senju in this shit hole you call Konohagakure no Sato" the clone said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Mebuki screeched!

"You really need to chalk up on your history if really need me to tell you. The Uzumaki and Senju Clans are distant blood relatives and where brought together by the founder of Konohagakure no Sato Hashirama Senju by marrying Mito Uzumaki and after she died my mother Kushina Uzumaki came to the village on orders from your Sandaime because Mito Uzumaki was not going to make it. You people know the rest she was made a Jinchuriki and later she fell in love with my father Minato Namikaze and they had me Naruto Namikaze the boy you people just banished" the clone explained.

"You think you won do you" Danzo asked?

"I did, the boss is already past the border meaning if you so much as dare do anything it'll be an act of war against the other nation" the clone said.

Danzo knew that the clone was right and without his weapon that should've been his a war was not going to be the right thing to do. Though he saw the clone eyeing his bandaged half of his body and began to sweat very lightly.

"Now then Danzo-teme, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you" the clone said.

The clone launched itself at the war hawk at ripped the hidden **Sharingan **from his eye and crushed it in his own hands. Though the clone wasn't finished as it took hold of the other hidden holder of this **Sharingan **and ripped it off as well causing the man to scream in pain before seeing the clone vanish with the arm in its hands.

Then said man began to bleed and nobody was getting up as they somehow had been shackled down to their seats as to watch the old war hawk bleed to death as if a warning to not get in Naruto's way ever again.

The real Naruto was already half way to the place he wanted to go to in the first place **Nami no Kuni **a port town so he could grab himself a boat and sail away from the Elemental Nations for someplace better for him and somewhere he could live in peace. Then the **Kage Bunshin **showed up with all the fully matured **Sharingan **inside the arm, so Naruto did what anyone who saw this chance would do he ripped two of the eyes out and placed them in a special seal that would keep them fresh so when he planned to implant them later and kept another for a special case if something happened.

The rest of the arm was destroyed and any leftovers got torched due to Naruto not wanting anyone to get their greedy little paws on whatever that arm was made out of. He was now sprinting to **Nami no Kuni **as fast as humanly possible to get a boat, though he stopped when he spotted a group of people looking at a man who was all beat up and what looked like he was about to be executed by a short fat man and his lackey with an axe.

(Execution Sight)

"Greeting everyone, let this foolish man here be a reminder that you do not cross me ever again" Gato said.

"KAIZA-KUN" a woman yelled!

"DADDY NO, FIGHT BACK" a child yelled!

"_I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, Inari-chan this is the end for me" Kaiza thought._

The man in question closed his eyes waiting for his death though nothing was happening around him. Though soon everyone heard a thud and Kaiza looked to his left and spotted a kunai lodged into the man's throat as blood poured from his mouth. Even more thuds where heard as more of Gato's men dropped like flies left and right until it was only the man himself and a single guard and both men looked scared for their lives.

They all looked and saw a blond boy no older than ten standing in the middle looking around the area with a bloody kunai from his last kill. He spotted Gato fleeing for his life with his last guard not far behind, so Naruto cut Kaiza free. The young boy smiled before running to a nearby tree and vomited as this was his very first kill and it really shook him to the core.

(Two weeks later)

For two whole weeks Naruto got to know the people of **Nami no Kuni **as he was protecting Kaiza and his family so that the bridge could final be finished so that the small village would be healthy and free once again. The people seemed to like Naruto and indeed granted him a ship when this was all over as a symbol of thanks for all his hard work.

Also during this time he befriended the son of Kaiza and Tsunami, the small boy Inari and began to play with the boy whenever he wasn't with the boy's father and the small family seemed to be overjoyed that the boy had a friend.

Also during the two weeks Gato being the fearful, greedy, and petty person he is hired a missing ninja called Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku Yuki to put an end to Naruto so that the man could continue to suck the life away from the small village. The two met when Naruto left two reinforced **Kage Bunshin **back at Kaiza's as he volunteered to get the food that night and after some words with Zabuza the two went into a forest where they ended up having a short Ninjutsu duel. It went on for about an hour and a half before they both agreed that in two weeks they would have their free for all battle on the bridge.

(Unfinished Bridge)

We now find Naruto sitting in the middle of the bridge wearing a black muscle shirt, black cargo long pants, black ninja sandals, and his O-Katana in his lap with his eyes closed. He was waiting for his opponent and using his sensor abilities he soon found him as Zabuza Momochi arrived on the bridge.

"Well kid like we promised our free for all" Zabuza said.

"Indeed Zabuza-san, but enough talk let's have our blades do the talking for us" Naruto said.

Zabuza nodded and brought out his sword and noticed Naruto unsheathe his and what he saw would make any other swordsman drool. Naruto's blade was shining sliver blade attached to a crimson red hilt, while the grip was black while having two golden dragons etched into both sides, all in all it was a beautiful sword.

_*Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story: final boss* _

Neither swordsman said a single word as they waited for the other to make the first move, and it was Zabuza who made the first move. Said man ran forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword with his other hand and brought it down on Naruto who brought up his own sword to block it and swiftly kicked Zabuza away. This time Naruto was the one that ran forward as fast as he could and began to use some rapid fire slashes on Zabuza to hopefully get a nice injury, though Zabuza wasn't a member of Seven Swordsman of the Mist for nothing as he blocked all of Naruto's slashes like they were nothing.

"I must say young swordsman you are indeed good" Zabuza said.

"Why thank you, it's an honor to be recognized by someone of your skill" Naruto said.

Naruto and Zabuza ran at each other and met in the middle of the bridge slamming their swords against the other causing sparks to fly as a crater soon formed under both men followed by a shockwave that rocked the entire area. They both broke the deadlock and spun around and both gave the other another slash of their swords and caused another shockwave to form.

The two broke again and both jumped back to their original places and stood there, until Naruto and Zabuza shot forward at the same time and brought their blades down at the exact same time causing another crater to form on the bridge from the pressure both swordsman where putting on the other's sword and body. Though for Naruto it was harder as Zabuza was much older than him and had much more experience fighting other people with swords while Naruto only had four years and he only had **Kage Bunshin **to work with.

Zabuza brought one of his hands off his sword and slammed into Naruto's cheek sending the young blond away from him. Said blond returned Zabuza's punch by giving him a kick in the chin dazing him some as Naruto was skidding on the bridge. Naruto then used one of his hands to flip him back up just in time to dodge a strike from Zabuza that was aimed for his head. Naruto slashed at Zabuza with his sword and hit the mark as Zabuza's shirt had a slash mark and red soon appeared signaling blood began to form.

"You have impressed me again I'm a high Jounin in the art of Kenjutsu, if I had to guess you have about low Jounin skills" Zabuza said.

"Indeed you are right Zabuza-san, I just hope I live to see the next day" Naruto said.

This fight was really taxing for Naruto both physically and mentally. The physical was for how much more powerful Zabuza was and how much more power Naruto had to use in his strikes when they cross their blades. While the mental part was the fact that Naruto was still getting over the fact that he killed someone two weeks ago. It was something that the blond was still troubled with as the people he killed still haunted his dreams follow that up with some guilt and we have something not good.

Naruto then swung his blade sideways and a blade beam shot forward and Zabuza smacked it away with his sword. Though what he didn't notice was Naruto dashing forward at blazing speed and fired two more blade beams and both hit home as now there was an X on his chest and blood began to pour down like a fountain.

_*Song End*_

Zabuza was now clutching his bleeding chest while glaring at Naruto with a look of shock that someone was able to do this to him. He then began to laugh as he knew that he finally found someone that would end his life. Near the end of the bridge Haku Yuki watched his master with shock in his eyes as the young blond boy injured him.

_*Fairy Tail: Zeref's Melancholy*_

"Tell me brat what is your name" Zabuza demanded!

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said.

"Well no wonder you're this good, how about it Naruto Namikaze one more hit, winner take all" Zabuza asked?

"Very well Zabuza Momochi I'll give you an ending fitting for a swordsman" Naruto said.

Both swordsmen looked at one another before running at one another and met in the middle and swung their blades and then pasted each other. Naruto's chest had a nice curved line etched in it as blood flew down as blood was leaking down to the unfinished bridge. Zabuza had another slash mark on his upper body as blood erupted from all his wounds form his chest.

"Well Naruto-san, it looks like you won our little fight" Zabuza said.

"Indeed I did, though it wasn't easy" Naruto said.

_*Song End*_

Naruto sheathed his sword and noticed Haku running to Zabuza and begin to heal his wounds while Naruto used his own healing jutsu to heal his wounds. Then a thundering clap echoed throughout the bridge as the three ninja looked to their right and saw Gato smirking as his men backed him up.

"Well would you look at this, the great Zabuza Momochi beaten by a child what a disgrace" Gato said.

"Gato what on earth are you doing here" Zabuza asked?

"Easy I find it very hard to pay ninja, seeing as they tend to ask for a high price so I'm going to make sure that you never leave this bridge alive" Gato said.

So with that said Gato's hired thugs ran forward intent on killing the three people if not for the fact Naruto making a **Kage Bunshin **and having them both go through separate hand signs at the same time.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball" **Naruto shouted!

"**Wind Release Whirlwind Fist" **the clone shouted!

The mixture of fire and wind caused massive blaze to wipe out all of the mercenary army that Gato had brought with him leaving the greedy man shivering in fear. Naruto then walked forward and grabbed the man and then saw the village people walk on the bridge and looked on to see what was going on.

"Hey Kaiza-san, I believe you and the villagers have something to talk with Gato with" Naruto said.

The people looked at the man that caused them nothing but harm and gave him a sadistic smile and soon the small man was screaming in pain. After saying he was sorry about the bridge and helping with the rebuilding Naruto finally got his boat after say farewell to Zabuza and Haku after they all discovered that the bloodline wars had all but ended. With that Naruto boarded the ship and wouldn't set foot on the Elemental Nations for as long as he could.

**There we go people another one down. ** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people this is my second attempt on doing this because my first try was just so crappy I couldn't even make it to one thousand words. Though this time I am going to try and do it correctly and as for the magic I chose two and for what they are well you are going to have to read and find out, though for the second magic it's going to be one of my own creation while the first is going to be from Fairy Tail so yeah. I am surprised that not many of you made a huge stink about the lack of Akatsuki so I am glad that you have nothing against me for that seeing as I have Konoha and the villains from Fairy Tail to work with. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Time Passing By**

(Two years later)

A lot changed for Naruto as he reached the land of Fiore which all he had to do was sail the very southern tip of the Elemental Nations. Though he did send a **Kage Bunshin **back with the boat so it could return it seeing as he didn't need it anymore. For once in his now twelve years of living Naruto Namikaze was a happy child.

Naruto also found out like everyone else who lived in Fiore he could also use what the people called it magic. It stumped Naruto for a few hours as he couldn't understand what the reason was for it, until it hit him like a load of bricks. Naruto remembered that his father was an orphan who didn't know his parents so for all Naruto knew he could've came from Fiore but never knew the fact that he held another power sleeping within him.

So with that knowledge under his belt Naruto set out to learn any kind of magic that he could learn. First he found a book on something called **Requip **and learned the bare basics of it so he could store his mother's sword away so he didn't lose it. During his search for a teacher he heard a rumor about a masked man who had two very powerful forms of magic and no one who wanted to learn from the man so Naruto searched the man out and the search lead him towards an old mansion.

When Naruto and the masked man talked Naruto got on his hands and knees, and begged for the man to train him in his two forms of magic. The who revealed his name as Yu Orimura a man in his late twenties to early thirties, with slightly tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and jet black eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt, grey long pants, and black shoes.

"Now why do you want to learn my form of magic, I mean seriously what's in it for you" Yu asked?

"I want to learn your magic so that I may be able to protect those precious to me from harm" Naruto said.

"Do you swear to never teach anyone what I would you" Yu asked?

"Yes I swear on my honor to NEVER teach a soul your form of magic" Naruto said.

"My final demand, tell me the name of the child who wants to learn from me" Yu asked?

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I promise you that I will uphold your teaching" Naruto asked?

"Very well Naruto Namikaze for the next few years the training I am going to give you is going to be hell so if you want to back off right now I won't stop you" Yu said.

"I am not going to leave until I learn something from you" Naruto said.

This got Yu to smirk as Naruto was like himself when he was younger and much more rash about learning new things. So with a hand raised Naruto followed with the hand until he was finally standing and looking Yu right in the face.

"Come on Naruto-san from now on until our training is done this place will now be your home" Yu said.

With that Naruto and Yu walked through the doors of the mansion with Yu putting on his mask again. Unknown to Naruto because of the mask Yu was smirking at being able to teach someone his kind of magic and he felt that the boy walking next to him was going to surpass him in the use of his magic.

(Three years later)

We now find fifteen year old Naruto with spikey golden blond hair that reached his lower neck with two bangs framing each side of his face, slightly tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He is wearing a crimson red sleeveless muscle shirt, dark blue long pants, his kunai holster that held his father's tri pronged kunai strapped on his right thigh, and black combat boots.

During his training he learned Yu's two forms of magic the first being **Lightning God Slayer Magic **and a lost form of **Darkness Magic called Chaos Magic. **Yu was correct about the training being hell as Naruto was run ragged and put into the ground more times than he could count. Though it really did help him in the end seeing as today was the final test before Yu was going to send Naruto away to explore the big wide world.

"Alright Naruto-kun this is your final test, all you have to do is at least hit me" Yu Said.

"Very well Yu-sensei, I hope you're ready for the worse" Naruto said.

_*Xenoblade Chronicles: Time to Fight*_

(Naruto vs. Yu)

Both master and student stood directly still as both men studied one another though they knew each other's weakness, though that was a year and a half ago when Naruto was still learning about magic and practicing his spells.

"Alright then Yu-sensei, how about I start this off with a blast, **Chaos Magic: Chaos Wave**" Naruto said.

Naruto thrust his right hand forward as a shadowy blue wave came screaming forward and Yu just stood there for a moment before clapping his hands together as lightning formed around Yu as a defensive shield and met Naruto's **Chaos Wave **at full strength.

"**Lightning God's Absolute Defense" **Yu muttered.

There was a small explosion before Yu jumped into the sky and cupped his hands together as black lightning formed in his hands and he thrust them out.

"**Lightning God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon" **Yu screamed!

Naruto quickly did a few backflips and narrowly dodged the massive spell before he stood up and extended both his arms before him, his palms opened, his finger pointed at Yu. Sparks of black lightning generated between his arms until it grew larger.

"**Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon" **Naruto yelled!

Yu quickly dodged Naruto's spell before the aftershock erupted as black lightning blasted everywhere in every direction. Yu then got enough distance and raised his right pointer and middle fingers together as a now shadowy yellow ball formed which got Naruto ready.

"Well Naruto-kun this has been fun and all but I think it's time for this to end, **Chaos Magic: Chaos Bullet**" Yu said.

Yu's spell shot forward at blazing speed which caused Naruto to glance at his kunai holster for a moment before sidestepping at the right moment just as the **Chaos Bullet **was about to rip through his body.

Naruto then stood up again and thrust his right arm forward and placed his left hand on his right forearm. Purple magical energy formed in Naruto's right palm, making Yu take a step back as he knew what Naruto was going to do so Yu held his left arm above his head with his palm opened as black lightning started to form once again.

**CHAOS MAGIC: CHAOS DESTRUCTION! **

**LIGHTNING GOD'S ALMIGHTY WRATH! **

Both wizards unleashed their most powerful spell in their respective kind of magic as purple **Chaos Magic and Lightning God Slayer Magic **met in the middle and fought against one another until a massive explosion erupted sending both men flying back.

(Fight End)

Both master and student stood once again with matching smirks as they both had very low reserves of magic running through them at the moment. So they both slumped back down each eyeing the other before Yu busted out laughing.

"Well Naruto-kun, I have the great honor to say that you have passed my final test with flying colors. No one AND I mean NO ONE has ever made me use my strongest spell before in my life until just now. You have exceeded my expectations so from this moment on you are your own person and show the world your power and strength" Yu said.

Naruto smiled and struggled to his feet and began to make his way back to the mansion that he lived in for three years. When he reached his room it was just plain and simple with just a few things here and there. He opened up his closet and pulled out a simple sealing scroll and began to seal away his clothes that he had bought from over the years. Though there was a scroll in the back of the closet that held two things his father's haori and his mother's O-Katana.

Naruto soon stripped himself of his clothes to reveal a lean six pack with arms, legs and shoulders full muscle. (A/N: think future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z)

Naruto soon stepped out of the room wearing a royal blue kimono top, silver martial arts pants, which was held together by a dark blue sash. When Naruto got to the door he was greeted by Yu Orimura who was now smirking at him.

"Well Naruto-kun, if we ever meet again I hope we have a cup of sake as a way to reunite" Yu said.

With one last smile Naruto walked out of the mansion and towards the nearest town, though before he entered he unsealed his mother's O-Katana and strapped it on his back and placed his kunai holster on his right thigh once again. He noticed that a small area that held jobs for traveling wizards so they could get some food into them. He spotted one that made him give an almost unnoticeable smile.

**Eliminate Massive Amounts of Wyvern**

**Location: Snowy Mountain to the Northeast**

**Reward: 150,000,000 jewels**

Naruto took the job and walked up to one of the Rune Knights that was sending the people who wanted the jobs on their way.

"Hey mister I need you to sign this for me so I can get going" Naruto said.

"Well kid I wish you the best of luck, three wizards before you tried this and they failed" the Rune Knight said.

Naruto smirked and moved away and began his long walk as he looked around to the people around him gave him smiles and waved at him. It made him happy that people like these were alive and didn't know the truth about what he held.

(Snowy Mountain)

Naruto was half way up before he noticed someone was nearing him so he quickly took out one of his tri pronged kunai and held it in a reverse grip before slowing down. The snow began to fall even faster than it did when Naruto first began the climb.

"I'm the one in charge here you tomato headed bitch" a female voice said.

"Well then you gothic wannabe, we both know who is the strongest among the two of us so why should I listen to someone weaker than I" another female voice said.

"_I don't even want to know about what is going on I got a job to continue" Naruto thought._

So keeping his kunai in a reverse grip he moved forward at a faster speed then before leaving the two bickering female to what they are doing. Though his movements came to a stop when he felt the two get closer to him.

"Yo blondie, what are you doing here" the first female asked?

"Mirajane you should ask more nicely" the second female scolded.

"Screw you Erza I don't need to do as you say" the now identified Mirajane said.

"If you two are finished your little talk I need to get going and get my job done" Naruto said.

Before either girl could retort all three teenagers heard a massive roar that made all three of them look at the creatures in front of them. Before Erza and Mirajane could even blink Naruto sprinted forward with impressive speed.

(Naruto, Mirajane, and Erza vs. Wyvern)

Naruto chucked his tri pronged kunai at the dragon look alike and as the kunai landed next to the Wyvern Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. The next thing one of the Wyvern knew it was on the ground dead as Naruto's O-Katana was dripping with blood. The rest of the Wyvern looked at Naruto as said blond gripped his tri pronged kunai.

Naruto jumped in again and noticed that the two arguing girls had finally got over their initial shock of Naruto doing the same thing that they had come for. Naruto looked at the two girls the Mirajane girl looked like some form of demon and made Naruto smirk at that seeing as he held something even more powerful than that. The Erza chick was in some kind of armor that allowed her to create fire.

Naruto smirked before throwing his tri pronged kunai in the air and brought his hand forward as a group of Wyvern came screaming towards him. So Naruto simply smirked and brought his right hand forwards as black lightning formed.

**Lightning God's Black Lightning Sphere**

Like the name suggested a massive sphere surrounded the Wyvern and injured them as Naruto caught the tri pronged kunai in a reverse grip and slashed away. Thinking it was time to finally end his little dance he was going to use a power that not many people knew about.

"_Hey Kasumi-nee do you mind if I use some of your chakra" Naruto asked?_

"**Sure thing Naruto-kun, though you should come by often so we can talk" Kasumi said.**

"_I promise Kasumi-nee I'll come by later" Naruto said._

Soon crimson chakra soon danced around Naruto as said blond was weaving through some hand signs. When he was done he gave his prey a small smirk as Mirajane and Erza finally landed as even more Wyvern came at them.

"Time to end this stupid fight, **Kitsune Release: Fox Flames**" Naruto said.

Massive amounts of orange flames erupted from the ground in front of Naruto and flung themselves at the massive amount of Wyvern burning them all to ashes.

(Fight End)

"Now then miss white head my name is Naruto Namikaze and for what I am doing here is the exact same thing you two came all this way for" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-kun what was that fire thing you used" Erza asked?

"Well Erza-chan we all have our secrets and all" Naruto said.

Naruto sheathed his sword and used his limited amount of **Requip magic **and put in a different area. Naruto also put away his tri pronged kunai and began to walk away before once again the girl named Mirajane got in front of him with look that told him that she wasn't done with him yet.

"What can I do for you Mirajane-chan" Naruto asked?

"I just wanted to know where you planned on going after this" Mirajane asked?

"Well seeing as I am all done with this I plan on getting my money and find a guild that will take me" Naruto said.

"Then why don't you come with us, the redheaded tin can and I are members of a guild ourselves" Mirajane said.

"Why would you want someone you just met" Naruto asked?

"Let's just say that I have some interest in you" Mirajane said.

"How about we get off this mountain and then talk about it alright" Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, the snow is getting worse and soon we won't be able to see for very long" Erza said.

So after a small walk down the mountain with Naruto going slightly faster as he had something's to figure out. After making it back to the town Naruto booked a three person room at an inn with some of the money he had before taking the job. Naruto then instructed Erza and Mirajane to stay put and told them to take a break and he'd be right back in a flash.

(Rune Knight Area)

"Yo mister I'm and I completed the job" Naruto said.

"Very well kid here is your payment and spend it wisely" the Rune Knight said.

Naruto gave the knight one last smile before walking away and made it back to the inn and found that Mirajane and Erza had gone to sleep on their respective bed so their little talk would have to wait for another day so he decided to get some sleep himself and go visit his Kasumi-nee.

(Mindscape)

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a small forest area with a small Japanese style house in the middle surrounded by sakura trees. In the back of the house was a woman with blazing red hair, tanned skin, and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono top with matching bottoms.

"Kasumi-nee I missed you so much" Naruto said.

"**Well if you visited me more often then you wouldn't miss me" Kasumi said.**

"You got me there, so any news on how they are doing" Naruto asked?

"**They should be ready in two more months and then the changes to you blood will kick in" Kasumi said.**

"Could you imagine the look on the Uchiha Clans face if they saw a non Uchiha welding an **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, **I bet you anything that they would be so pissed off and throw a huge stink about it" Naruto said.

"**Yes that would be very funny to see, though I am still a bit shocked that you want them. I mean you are a great sensor to begin with so why would you want something like the Sharingan to expand that" Kasumi asked?**

"Yes while the **Sharingan **isn't as good as the **Byakugan **in terms of the three hundred and sixty degree field of vision that it has. The **Sharingan **will help me with faster people who I am fighting as they allow the wielder to see the moves before they even connect and I have a feeling I may need that in the future and add on to the fact that it does great at making and breaking Genjutsu I will have even more power to get things done in a badass fashion" Naruto said.

"**I believe you Naruto-kun, though I do find it funny how the man who is called the Shinobi of Darkness couldn't even tell the difference between a real Mangekyo Sharingan and a fake which made it even the more funny to see the look on that man's face" Kasumi said.**

"Well when you have an awesome older sister like I do you can do a few things that not any other person can do" Naruto said.

"**Enough flattering for now Naruto-kun, though it is time for you to wake up so the other two can finally have their talk with you" Kasumi said.**

"Sure thing Kasumi-nee I'll see you real soon I promise" Naruto said.

(Inn room)

Naruto slowly but surely opened his eyes as he flexed his muscles and got all the morning grunts out of the way before he got dressed in the same outfit he wore the day before. He looked over to see Mirajane and Erza getting up so he just waited for them.

"About time you two woke up I mean it's already half past noon" Naruto said.

"Be silent blondie, we can finally have our little talk now" Mirajane said.

"Sure whatever floats your boat" Naruto said.

"First question is where are you from" Erza asked?

"Well you see when a man and woman love each other very much" Naruto said.

"Moving on second question is how do you move that fast and what magic do you use" Mirajane asked?

"If I heard the correctly that was two questions but what the hell I'll answer you, for moving at the high speed that I did that is going to stay a secret with me till the day I become an old man. As for my magic I use **Lightning God Slayer and a lost form of Darkness magic called Chaos magic**" Naruto said.

"Third question is who does that sword you are using belong to" Erza asked?

"It belonged to my mother seeing as it is her sword" Naruto said.

"Now for the final question, what guild did you plan on joining" Mirajane asked?

"I was planning on joining Fairy Tail seeing as that is said to be one of the best guilds out there" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-kun, you met the right people seeing as the white haired slut and I are members of Fairy Tail" Erza said.

(Magnolia town)

After a short train ride Naruto was standing in front of Fairy Tail with a small smile on his face as he entered followed by Erza and Mirajane.

"Hello young man what can I do for you" an elderly man asked?

"Yes I was wondering if I might be able to join this guild" Naruto said.

"Sure thing just tell me the color of your stamp and the placement" the old man said.

"I would like it purple and on my left bicep" Naruto said.

"Very well then, I Makarov third master of Fairy Tail welcome you" Makarov said.

"Nice to meet you master Makarov my name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said.

**Original Spells  
Chaos Wave: user summons a large amount of darkness magic and sends it forwards. Users: Naruto Namikaze  
Chaos Bullet: User points his pointer and middle finger out as a massive bullet made out of darkness magic shoots forwards. Users Naruto Namikaze and Yu Orimura  
Chaos Destruction: Ultimate spell of Chaos magic, the user gathers massive amounts of darkness magic until it forms into a massive power and unleashes. User: Naruto Namikaze  
Lightning God's Absolute Defense: the user protects himself in a thick layer of black lightning and can withstand three Dragon Slayer Roars  
Lightning God's Almighty Wrath: Ultimate spell of Lightning God Slayer magic, the user raises his hand above him and gathers black lightning and then thrust forward at the target.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I am here to give you all an update seeing as I have nothing going in my mind with something new at the moment. Now then seeing as I am thinking of ways to bring the two girls together with Naruto I might just do a major time skip after this new arc that I am doing right now and I think you may like it. Though I am stealing an idea from Dragon Ball Z so don't like it then tough luck people because this is going to happen and I will love it. The time skip will begin at the cannon of Fairy Tail with Naruto being married with Mirajane and Erza so sorry if this is kind of a cop out but hey this is the kind of stuff that happens when something like this happens. Also be prepared for what has happened to Konohagakure no Sato after Naruto left and to the council. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Reactions and Mission **

The once booming village of Konohagakure no Sato was now a shell of its former self thanks to the vote from the council to banish Naruto Namikaze. When the Sandaime returned and found out what had happened to the boy the first thing that the old Hokage did was demand a meeting with all the council present and if they didn't show up they would be dragged from their home by their finger nails if they must.

_(Flashback)_

"_YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU FOOLS" the Sandaime roared!_

_This made all the people shrink in their seats as they had pissed of the Kami no Shinobi a man who was feared throughout the Elemental Nations during his prime. Now the killing intent was enough to make anyone that was in spitting distance of the Hokage Tower faint after pissing themselves in fear._

"_But Sandaime-sama we had no idea who Naruto-sama was related to" a civilian said._

"_WELL GUESS WHAT YOU LITTLE SHITS, THAT BOY WHO YOU THOUGHT WAS NOTHING BUT A WEPAON OR A TOOL FOR YOU OWN BIDDING IS THE SON OF TWO OF THIS VILLAGES GREATEST HEROES AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKERS PAY TRIBUTE TO THEIR SACRIFICES, I HAVE HALF A FUCKING MIND TO KILL MOST OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW BUT THAT WOULD BE TO GOOD FOR YOU. I WILL DO SMOETHING FAR, FAR WORSE TO YOU ALL" the Sandaime yelled!_

"_W-what are you going to do to us Hokage-sama" Tsume asked?_

"_First off Anbu take councilors Homura and Koharu to the dungeons I'll have you executed so that you two can join that fool Danzo in hell, second the civilian council is no more I have had it with you idiots, third Mebuki Haruno you are going to be heavily fined for you role in the banishment of Naruto Namikaze along with the fact you are no longer on this council, my fourth and final act is that I am banishing Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka from this council while severely cutting their budget and heavily taxing them. Got now get the fucking hell out of my council chambers" the Sandaime explained._

_With a snap of his fingers the once drone like Anbu from ROOT emerged from the shadows and dragged everyone away using __**Shunshin no Jutsu **__while the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame clan heads looked at the Sandaime with wide eyes._

"_Hokage-sama what are out next moves from here" Shikaku Nara asked?_

"_For now we focus on getting back on our feet, seeing as the Fire Daimyo isn't pleased that we banished the only child of his two close friends. Along with the fact that Naruto-san also emptied both bank accounts of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and those two accounts had massive amounts of money that made up 2/4 of our economic currency. The Daimyo is also cutting back on all the more higher ranking missions and giving them to the smaller villages throughout the Land of Fire so we are going to be hurting a lot from this point on" the Sandaime said._

"_What are we going to do about Naruto Namikaze" Shibi Aburame asked?_

"_We'll leave that up to Jiraiya-kun and his spy network seeing as it is one of the very best out there" the Sandaime said._

"_Also what are we going to do about the other parts of the council" Inoichi asked?_

"_That is going to be the tough part seeing as I might have to put the former members of ROOT in as they are all members of the clans inside this village" the Sandaime said._

"_What are you talking about all those people have been turned into drones when they first entered ROOT" Choza asked?_

"_No thanks to Inoichi we have been able to reverse whatever Danzo did to his ROOT Anbu and started to turn them back into normal human beings again" the Sandaime said._

"_Then Hokage-sama, why not use them to replace the ones you banished" Shikaku asked?_

"_They are still in their late teens and early adults, add to the fact that they have little to no political knowledge what so ever also adds to that" Sarutobi said._

"_So what does that mean for us now" Inoichi asked?_

"_Well all we can do is wait and see" Sarutobi said._

_(Flashback end)_

That was all five years ago and still Konohagakure was till no were close to the power it used to have. Sure thanks to Inoichi and Sarutobi the ROOT Anbu were back to normal and some even joined the council as it operated like it should've been. Though unfortunately Jiraiya wasn't able to find Naruto Namikaze even with all his skills and his sources throughout the Elemental Nations.

Oddly enough Tsunade Senju also fell off the face of the Elemental Nations along with her apprentice Shizune Kota around two and a half years ago. That made the Sandaime and Jiraiya sweat uncontrollably bad as they wanted Tsunade back so she could either replace Sarutobi as the Godaime Hokage or train the medical staff.

Now we find Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting in his chair doing mountains of paperwork while crying anime tears at how big they were.

"You can come in now Jiraiya-kun, I know you want to talk to me" Sarutobi said.

Jumping in through a window the strongest of the three legendary Sannin stood in front of this former mentor with a hard expression on his face.

"Well come on Jiraiya-kun spit it out" Sarutobi said.

"It's about Orochimaru, I'm sorry to say sensei but the snake Sannin is dead" Jiraiya said.

"How did he die and who did the deed" Sarutobi asked?

"It would seem Itachi Uchiha one of the very few members of the Uchiha who left after the Kyuubi no Yoko attack ran into the snake and they fought. Things were going in Orochimaru's favor in the very beginning but soon Itachi claimed that he was holding back and easily overpowered the snake and with the use of his **Mangekyo Sharingan **killed Orochimaru very shortly and then he simply vanished quickly after sealing the snake Sannin's head into a special scroll and vanished" Jiraiya explained.

"You're absolutely sure that Itachi Uchiha had the **Mangekyo Sharingan **in that fight" Sarutobi asked?

"Yes my source is very good at what he saw and I have known him very long so I believe him" Jiraiya said.

"I wish I could've stopped the Uchiha that left the village" Sarutobi muttered.

"Well if you listened to Mikoto Uchiha then you would still have some of the Uchiha left in the village" Jiraiya said.

"What was I supposed to do, I had to let the villagers know about the Kyuubi no Yoko and what happened to it" Sarutobi said.

"Add to the fact that you outright lied to her about Naruto being dead after the night of the attack also added to her leaving" Jiraiya sad.

"I had to do something or else the situation would've gone out of hand" Sarutobi said.

"Keep telling yourself that old man, even if it helps you go to sleep at night" Jiraiya said.

"So anything new on the location of Naruto Namikaze" Sarutobi asked?

"None and I even had the toads look for the boy and still he isn't able to be found which is pissing both me and them off" Jiraiya said.

"Well we can only hope and pray to Kami-sama that he comes back to us soon so we can explain and say that we are sorry about everything that has happened to him" Sarutobi said.

"We can only hope sensei, I know for a fact that if Minato and Kushina were still alive they would've killed us by now seeing as we failed the both of them in taking care of Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"I only hope that they have forgiveness in their hearts after we reunite with them after we die" Sarutobi said.

(Naruto's apartment)

It was about nine in the morning when fifteen year old Naruto woke up, his body was now no longer sore after his S-class exam. It was pretty good until he chose the path that lead to the Ace of Fairy Tail Gildarts Clive. He latterly got the shit beat out of him as none of his magical attacks hit and when Naruto went into Taijutsu it felt like punching a tractor tire.

By the end of the five minute fight Naruto was hurting pretty good until he finally gave up seeing as Gildarts was now flaring his magic. Naruto's level of magic and Gildarts level of magic was comparing a pond (Naruto) to an ocean (Gildarts) though in the end it seemed like giving up was a good thing. By the end of the day two people got the promotion Erza Scarlet and himself, and thanks to that S-class exam he also got the same nickname that his father got during the Third Ninja War. Naruto was now named Naruto The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail and Naruto knew that both his parents would be extremely proud of him if they were still alive.

Naruto got dressed and walked out of his apartment wearing his father's white haori with red flames on the bottom, a pair of black long pants, black boots with silver plates to protect his shins, his mother's sword strapped to his back, and no shirt revealing an eight pack of abs and an Olympic swimmers build that would make even the strongest woman blush and drool at the sight of him.

Naruto greeted the people of Magnolia town with friendly waves and he got them back, though he would get slight blushes from the women who saw him and the men would slightly glare at him for hogging the attention of the females. Naruto was used to this as he smiled slightly seeing as the people were ten times better than the people of Konohagakure no Sato.

When Naruto entered the guild all the females blushed like crazy but he got two atomic blushes from the two people who he wanted that effect from. Those two are Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet his two best friends and if he was honest with himself crushes seeing as he had fallen for the two scariest females within the Guild making him the only person who could stop a fight between the two girls.

"Let's see here which job screams out 'pick me' at the moment" Naruto muttered.

**Investigate Zeref monster sighting **

**Location: Kaiten village **

**Reward: 200,000,000 jewels **

"Well I'll be damned I think I found my job" Naruto muttered again.

After presenting it to Makarov and getting it stamped Naruto took off to the nearest train station that would take him to his destination. After getting on said train and finding out that it would take about three hours to get there Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind.

(Mindscape)

Like before he entered the Japanese style home were his Kasumi-nee was on her bed looking at a waterfall as the water sparkled as it fell.

"Hey Kasumi-nee how are you doing today" Naruto asked?

"**Well Naruto-kun I am doing just fine seeing as after all that work to give you the Sharingan is finally done and now I am able to go to sleep" Kasumi said.**

"I thank you for that everyday seeing as it really did save my ass a couple times on some of those missions" Naruto said.

"**Sometimes I wonder if you love the thrill of the fight" Kasumi said.**

"I know but this is the only way for me to become strong enough to protect all that I hold dear to me" Naruto said.

"**Are you talking about those two girls that you have a massive crush on" Kasumi asked?**

"Yes but not just them, I need to become strong enough to protect you of something bad ever happens" Naruto said.

"**That's sweet that you want to protect me and I thank you for that" Kasumi said.**

"By the way I have good news for you, recently I have been working on a seal that will allow you to get out of your cage and give you a chance outside this seal. The best part is I can still live after you get released so we both walk away happy about it" Naruto explained.

"**That indeed is good news Naruto-kun, when do you think you'll be finished" Kasumi asked?**

"I'll be finished pretty soon, I would have to say about a two weeks at best" Naruto said.

"**Well Naruto-kun you better leave you are just about to enter the train station of Kaiten village so I wish you luck" Kasumi said.**

Naruto woke up and exited the train and looked around the village to see that it looked very odd as not many villages have marbles floating in midair. This got Naruto to run at his top speed and soon he entered the village and to the mayor's office to get everything he needs.

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze from Fairy Tail and I believe you sent this request to us" Naruto said.

"Yes I did young man and I thank you for coming" the mayor said.

"Can you please tell me what the hell happened" Naruto asked?

"Yes one day out of the blue a Zeref worshipper showed up and claimed that this town was now his. Now we all laughed seeing as there was only one of him and tons of us so we continued to laugh until the worshipper brought out an item that looked like some kind of liquid and he drank it and after that he transformed into some kind of monster that he proclaimed was a monster of Zeref. Though the strange part is that sometimes the monster would appear and sometimes it wouldn't so we have no idea what the hell is going on" the mayor said.

"Very well I'll do what I can to find and destroy that monster" Naruto said.

"Thank you, to think that The Yellow Flash himself would take of this" the mayor said.

Then a massive amount of mist appeared making Naruto run outside and what he saw made him slightly worried. Standing in front of him was a massive creature that was yellow in color, with a tail, holes on his fat stomach and shoulders, it was wearing purple pants and purple arm guards.

"_Something tells me that this is going to be bad" Naruto thought._

"Janemba" the creature said.


End file.
